Problem: $\left(-9x - 3\right)\left(10x + 8\right) = \ ?$
$= -9x \cdot \left(10x + 8\right) - 3 \cdot \left(10x + 8\right)$ $= \left( -9x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -9x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -90x^2 + \left( -9x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -90x^2 + \left( -72x - 30x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -90x^2 - 102x + \left( -3 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -90x^2 - 102x - 24$